


Finn in the Middle No More

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, DameRey, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, JediPilot, Millenium Falcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Continuation of "Finn in the Middle" -- With Rey rescued and refusing any assistance from her rescuers, Finn tries to patch things up.





	Finn in the Middle No More

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 25 Days of Damerey

“She kicked you out, too?” Poe Dameron asked as Finn entered the Millenium Falcon’s cockpit. Chewbacca, in the co-pilot’s chair, emitted a soft growl that sounded almost like a chuckle.

“I walked out,” Finn retorted, taking a seat behind the commander. “Told her she’d better use the bacta or I’ll send you back there.”

“And I thought you were my friend,” Poe said dryly. “But here you are, feeding me to the rahthar.”

“Hey, that ‘rahthar’ is my sister in every way but blood,” Finn warned. “I was actually helping your case on this one.” More seriously, he added, “I told her you were just concerned. That she should give you a break.”

Poe did not say anything as he flicked the final settings to the ship’s computers. Once done, he swiveled around and faced Finn. “What did she say?”

“Ask her yourself,” Finn replied. “I’ve already stuck my neck too far in this one.” When Poe did not move, Finn gave the chair a gentle kick. “You gotta remember, Rey’s spent almost her entire life having to fend everyone off. She’s not good or comfortable with others looking after her, even if they mean well like we do. But that doesn’t mean we just let her be. I’ll keep trying until she gets that concept, and I hope you do, too. She may be the strongest woman in the galaxy, and she may think she does not need it, but she does need someone to take good care of her.”

“All right,” Poe conceded, finally getting up. “You got this, Chewie?” The Wookie growled and made a waving action with his hand. 

Once Poe was out of the cockpit, the Wookie reached over and gave Finn an affectionate pat on the knee. Finn just smiled weakly at his furry companion. 

*****

The door to the captain’s quarters were open when Poe gets there. Still, he rapped at the door jamb while standing in the doorway.

“Did Finn send you to check on me?”

Poe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No, but he said we should talk.” He saw that she had already changed, her bloodied flightsuit on the floor beside the bunk. She had the left pant leg of the standard issue trousers rolled up to mid-thigh, and the med kit was open. “And I thought I’d check how you were.”

She looked up and nodded. As he approached the bunk, Rey handed him the bacta patch. “I’ve used bacta from a tube before, but never patches like this.”

“This works a bit better than that, the patch maintains a steady exposure to the bacta,” Poe explained, taking the patch from her. He sat on the bunk beside her. “But this stings helluva lot more, for a few seconds.”

“Just go for it,” Rey said, bracing herself for the pain. “It can’t be worse than the throbbing from the wound.”

“All right, here goes,” Poe moved to position the patch over the wound. “It might actually…” he continued, quickly sticking the patch onto the wound. He winced as Rey’s fingers dug into his shoulder, but he kept his hand over the patch, sealing it onto her skin. “Be worse,” he finished, as he felt her release him.

“Sorry,” Rey apologized, laying a hand over his, which was still holding the patch in place. “You weren’t kidding about the sting.”

“Believe me, I know,” Poe gave her a small smile. “I’ve used enough of these to know.”

“I believe you,” she said in a softer tone. She moved her hand until her fingers were tucked in his. “I’m sorry about earlier, I’m just not used to all that. Finn explained you were just worried.”

Poe nodded, looking at their joined hands. “That’s putting it mildly,” he admitted. He raised his eyes to meet hers. “He was worried. I was, too, and also scared.”

“Scared?” Rey repeated in surprise. “Artoo didn’t say we were okay?”

“He did, but it’s not just that,” Poe shook his head. He looked at her, his inscrutable expression unfamiliar to her. “Rey, I was afraid I failed you. As your commanding officer, I should’ve made sure you had the best training, and that the decisions I made were objective and impartial.”

Rey frowned. “But I did, and your decisions were sound.”

“No,” Poe disagreed. “I was just lucky you’re a good pilot to begin with. But maybe my judgment was a bit flawed, because of how I feel about you. I can’t continue being your commanding officer.”

“Wait, explain to me, please?” 

Poe took a deep breath, as if he was struggling to calm his nerves. “Look, if you find what I’m going to say next not to your liking, and if you don’t ever want to talk to me again, I won’t take it against you,” he started. “Training you – it was great, it was easy, you are a natural. And you’re a great friend, you helped me slay my demons.”

“So what’s the problem?” Rey was still frowning. “You make it sound like that’s a bad thing.”

“Kriff, this is harder than I thought,” Poe sighed. “What I’m saying is, I don’t think I can trust myself to be impartial when it comes to you.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I –“ he paused and met her eyes. “I care about you. A lot. I care about you more than just as a friend or a co-worker. Much more than I should, much more than I have any right to.” He tore his eyes away from hers and looked down again on their joined hands. “For a while now, I find myself distracted when I’m with you.”

“Are you saying that you’re afraid to be around me because of that?”

“No, yes, kriff, I don’t know,” Poe hung his head. “I don’t know which one’s worse, I think I’m just as bad or maybe even worse when I’m not with you.”

To his surprise, Rey gave a small laugh. He smiled at her wryly. “I’m glad you find this amusing, but I know I probably am not making sense to you because I know I’m not making much sense to me.”

She gave his hand a squeeze and with her other hand, reached up to gently turn his face until he was looking at her. “Well, you’re not alone on this thing. I know exactly what you’re feeling.”

“You do?”

“I know because that’s how I feel about you, too,” she admitted softly, looking at him fondly. She smiled as his free hand reached up to grasp her wrist, liking the way his thumb was caressing her inner wrist. His gaze was magnetic, and she felt herself waiting breathlessly as her hand on his jaw ever so slightly urged him to move closer.

The touch of his lips against hers was unlike any experience she’s had before. She felt an almost overpowering need to get closer, holding onto him as the world around her faded until all conscious thought focused on the man who held her, and how his lips felt on hers. She followed the movement of his mouth, very much enjoying the sweet dance that they shared. Her heart was racing and her breaths came fast when they finally separated.

“Hmmm,” Poe hummed, still only barely an inch away from her.

Her hand, which had been on his cheek, moved until she was running her fingers through his hair. She tried to shift closer to him, but a sharp pain from her wound made her gasp.

“Your leg,” Poe reminded her. He gingerly moved away from her, before briskly getting off the bunk and quickly sitting next to her good side. When he had seated himself comfortably with his back resting on the wall, Rey readily fell back into him, his arms going around her. “Shall we continue?”

She angled her face to him, sighing happily as he captured her mouth in another kiss. Time became insignificant as they lowered their walls and allowed the other to see their true feelings, something that to them made no sense until now. Eventually they broke off but not apart, Rey letting Poe hold her as she slipped into a calm sleep.

When Finn came around to tell Poe they are close to their destination, he had to smile when he saw how the pilot had dozed off in his seated position, with his cheek resting on Rey’s head as she slept with her arms around him. He congratulated himself silently as he approached the sleeping pair. His days as a middle man between these two are finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Still no Chrissy vibes, I'm afraid, but a Damerey work nevertheless.


End file.
